Miya's Khr Story
by Spiracles
Summary: They were two people deeply in love. But the man passed away, leaving the woman in sadness and tears. Then she was reincarnated with knowledge of her past life. She became the best friend of Sawada Tsunayoshi, not knowing his candidacy and connection to her lover until the day Reborn arrives. Starts at Choice game, drabbles, chapters go back and forth between 16XX and 20XX
1. Chapter 1

Miya looked at the family. They were all prepared and dressed formally for the Choice battle. Looks of determination appeared on many of their faces. This family. The Vongola tenth generation.

A proud smile appeared on her face.

* * *

She twitched when hearing Byakuran's voice. She tried to shrug off her tension by moving her arms around her waist.

"Miya-chan, are you alright?" Kyoko looks at her in concern. She laughs in respond.

"Hehe, I'm fine. Just trying to warm up before who knows what will happen." Then she turned to where the bright light came from. Miya stares at Tsuna and his friends with their pets beside them. "They're amazing."

Kyoko smiled in agreement, "No matter what happens, we'll support them, right?"

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

"Tsuna," Miya called to the brown gravity-defying haired boy who stopped on his track to the base. "Don-"

"'Don't worry too much and keep your head calm. Do not lose focus and remember that we are all supporting you.'" The boy turned to her with a smile. "I'll do my best so you should not worry too much about me either, Miya. I'll win this fight. I promise you."

Miya grinned and Tsuna returned one back. They knew each other too well. "Once you're back, I'll cook your favorite steak."

The look on his face was priceless.

"So get going, or I will kick you all the way there." Miya continued.

Tsuna ran over to where Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Irie-kun, and Spanner were. "THAT'S A PROMISE!" He shouted, glancing at her once more before he disappeared with the others.

She smiled and followed the rest to the spectator area.

* * *

She gripped her fists tightly in her pockets. _He's going to be fine. He trained so much just for this. He'll do well. They're going to win. He won't die and leave me alone like him..._ Miya repeats those thoughts in her head as the fight starts. As the last thought went to her head, she could feel the sweat dripping down her neck in anxiousness.

Just a moment later, Miya felt a slight pain on her forehead and realized she was closing her eyes tightly before. The small hitman on Dino's shoulder had flicked her with a finger. "Reborn..."

"Trust Tsuna. You're his best friend. You've already been doing that these years haven't you?" Not waiting for an answer, the Arcobaleno continued to speak. "Don't start panicking now. None of them are in danger yet. So look up and watch the screen. You'll see him soon."

Miya, whose eyes already began to show tears, nodded. She used her sleeved arm and wiped those tears away. And as Reborn said, she stared at the screen. If looks could kill, the screen would have already been broken beyond repair.

Haru, who stood next to her, gave her hand a squeeze. In return, Miya send her a thankful look.

They both laughed when Dino flinched from Reborn's glare for saying that that was the first time he has ever seen Reborn "soothe" someone.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Miya ran to him with Reborn on her shoulder. Irie-kun lay on the ground in pain. Reborn jumped down and started to heal him as Irie-kun start to explain the power Byakuran has.

"Miya...I'm sor-" Before he could fully apologized, Miya wrapped her arms around his neck. Her surprise made Tsuna toppled over and land on the ground with Miya on top of him. Tsuna smiled slightly and embraced her. "I'm okay."

"You are the only person who broke a promise with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said in a low and dangerous voice. Because her head was lying on Tsuna's chest, she could see the gulp her best friend made.

"D-Does that mean no Salisbury steak?" He whispered in slight fear.

"..."

"Awe, I was really looking forward to it." The disappointment in his voice was very clear.

When the two stood on their feet again, Miya laughed as Tsuna blushed at the stares he received from everyone.

* * *

"Here!" Miya put the plate down on the table in front of her best friend.

Eyes widened in shock, Tsuna stared at his favorite food in hunger. "I-I thought you weren't going to make it?!"

"I never said that. It was all in your head." Miya replied.

Tsuna gaped at her. "But we lost...I don't deserve this."

"If you say so."

But Miya wasn't the one who responded. Reborn, who appeared out of nowhere, already moved the steak to his own plate and he cut the meat into smaller portions. By looking at the amount left on his dish, it looks like half of the steak is already gone.

"Hey! Reborn, Miya made it for me!" Tsuna exclaimed, pulling the dish away from his home tutor.

"You said you don't want it." As quick as a professional thief, Reborn swapped the Salisbury steak Tsuna's holding with a plate of salad.

"Correction, I only said I didn't deserve it! I do want it!"

By now, the two of them fought over the last pieces that were left.

In the end, Reborn won.

"Don't think you can correct your tutor!" With a high kick in the face, Reborn snatched the food away, leaving Tsuna on the ground with the red print of two tiny shoes on his face as his best friend laughed.

* * *

Miya stood still as the Vongola Family's Primo appeared.

She stood still as he talked to Tsuna.

She stood still as he glanced at everyone.

She stood still as he stopped and stared at her for a fraction of a second.

She stood still as he informed them of the Inheritance trial.

She stood still as he then disappeared.

When Reborn started to assign the Arcobaleno's to their students, she collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"You look pale, Miya-chan." Yamamoto-kun stated, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Maybe you should rest at home."

"No I'm fine."

Miya sighed when he send her a doubted look.

"I just felt dizzy after we traveled back from the future."

"But you seem more tired than usual."

Seeing there's no way to influence the rain guardian, Miya changed the subject. She sighed in relief when Tsuna and Gokudera-kun showed up and unintentionally distract Yamamoto-kun's attention from her. She turned to them with a smile as they all walk to school together.

 _I need more practice._

* * *

"Hana, can you please tell Ryohei-sempai that I can't come to the club today?" Miya asked her friend who sat next to her in their classroom.

"Is something wrong?" Hana asked.

"I'm not feeling well in my stomach." She told her.

She looked unconvinced.

"Red light." She lied.

"Go home and rest. You'll feel better soon." Hana smiled at her.

Miya grinned.

* * *

Miya closed the door slowly and lightly so that her parents won't wake up. She tiptoed downstairs and head to the front door. In a minute, she tied her sneakers and opened the front door. She stepped out.

The breeze outside felt cool and comfortable. She closed the door and stepped onto the sidewalk.

She was going for a walk.

* * *

Miya quivered.

His fixed stare was at her.

What used to be two people in love was now a person and a ghost looking at each other with sadness in their eyes.

He spoke first. "I missed you."

She replied. "Me too."

He took off his mantle and wrapped it around her.

Even though he was suppose to be not real, Miya loved the warmth his mantle gave off.

Suddenly, she was enclosed by two arms wrapping around her waist. Her back against his body.

"Let's stay like this for a while." He whispered into her ear.

Later, she felt asleep lying on his lap with his mantle warming her from the cold night.

The man's fingers brushed her cheek. "My beautiful Miya, forgive me for leaving you all by yourself. We'll be together soon."

He lean down, kissing her lips with his.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll come," Miya stated her final decision. She glared at Tsuna, who flinched.

They were waiting for Skull to appear with Hibari. Tsuna and the others disagree to have her enter the Kokuyo base, saying it was dangerous and she should go home and wait for them.

"Miya, it's best for you stay at home. Daemon is dangerous. There could be traps everywhere inside. We don't want you to get hurt." Tsuna reasoned.

"Don't give 10th a headache, woman." Gokudera remarked. "You're better off waiting for us."

"Excuse me, you octopus-head, I'm not like Kyoko and Haru. I can fight and protect myself." Miya replied and glared at Gokudera-kun. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weaker than you. Or did you forget the duel we had which I won on the day you  
attack my best friend?"

Gokudera-kun blushed in embarrassment. "T-That was a long time ago! I'm way stronger than you now!"

"Now, now. Miya's right. She's a better fighter than you, Gokudera." Yamamoto-kun raised his hands and gestured the two to calm down.

"Let's go," Reborn said when he sees Skull running closer to them with Hibari chasing behind.

Without further adieu, they entered the together with the help of the Arcobaleno's.

* * *

"Ouch!" Miya fell and landed on a hard surface. She glanced around. Her friends are nowhere to be seen. It seems like she's in a room. This large room was filled with books organized on shelves that nailed to the walls. A beautiful and well crafted wooden  
table stood in the center of the room. More books were on top of the table.

Miya moved closer to the table. Her eyes wandered across each book. They weren't titled in Japanese but instead they were in Italian. She grabbed a book gently, afraid it will tear just by touching it. She asked herself, "What are these books doing in  
a Kokuyo base? Actually, where am I?"

"Good question. But shouldn't you know the answer to this already?" Someone voiced.

It was familiar. That voice was familiar. _It's him._ "Daemon..." Miya murmured.

"It's been a long time, Miya." The first generation mist guardian appeared in front of him. "Have you been well?"

"In your terms, I could say I'm desperately trying to get him back." She replied. He chuckled. Then he turned serious.

"I'm sorry for what happened." How could a devil like him act so civil with Miya could be a question everyone would ask. In fact all of Primo's guardians loved her. They loved her as a friend, a sister, and in Primo's case, a woman.

"I don't believe you." Miya responded. "If it weren't for your stupidity, Giotto could have stayed in Italy with me. He could have stayed and loved me. He could have lived!" If she saw Daemon's hurt expression, she ignored it.

"I helped Secondo for the family. We were too weak. We should have been strong enough to protect Elena. My reason is more than enough to bring Primo down."

"Which hurt us all. You knew that and yet you assist that fool in his plan to kill Giotto!"

"I did what I believe in. I'm sorry I made you feel pain. But his death was necessary. Elena wants this too."

"My sister would never want that! Rather than having Vongola be feared by others, she wanted us to help those in need! Because of your misunderstanding, everything...everything just fell apart." Miya cried. "Daemon, please stop. You weren't like this.  
Before you're kind and funny. I don't want my brother-in-law to do this."

"I'm fighting for what I believe is right, Miya," Daemon reached up to pat her head. She let him do so. Even though they were enemies, they missed each other and missed the fun and jokes they played on the family. "You are very convincing but I'm doing  
this for Elena and the Vongola. I stand on my side." She didn't respond, knowing that there will be no point to continue their argument. Tears were stuck in the corner of her eyes but she didn't let them fall. _If only Daemon could hear what Elena had said to me before she died..._

Silence fell. They both knew better to not talk about this ever again.

* * *

"Miya! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Her best friend flied down to the ground and checked for injuries.

"Hehe, I'm fine. No injuries at all. Though, you look like you've got chased by a bear." She laughed at the few scratches on his face.

"Not a bear. A devil." He replied and they both laughed. Then Miya felt Daemon's presence again.

"He's back. Tsuna, go kick his butt."

"I'll try."

* * *

"Kyoko. Haru. Chrome. Hey, are you girls listening?" Miya asked her friends. The three were supporting Chrome as she sat on the floor of the Kokuyo base. Tsuna was suppose to continue the fight against Daemon. But Vongola Primo appeared and told Daemon  
to stop. Kyoko and Haru were staring at the blonde-haired handsome boss in admiration and small pink blushes.

"Ah sorry! It's just Tsuna-kun's ancestor looks...looks..." Kyoko was loss at her own sentence.

"Hot!" Haru continued. "I'm sure Tsuna-san will become like him!"

"Yes...he has an beautiful aura..." Chrome said, sitting between the two.

"I'm sure Tsuna will turn out to be as hot as him." Miya grinned. Because she knew Tsuna is similar to Giotto when he was a teenage.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. The trees passed her. Her feet felt sore for running so much. _They're close. I have to see them again. Please, one more time._

As the trees cleared away, her feet stopped moving. She saw them. Her family. The family she loved and cared for so much.

" _Sorella_!" Lampo screamed happily. He jumped and hugged her causing her to fall down to the ground.

"Lampo! I've missed you, _il mio fratellino_." Miya smiled and pinched his cheecks.

"I missed you too! We finally get to see you and look! You're morebeautiful than before." Lampo grinned.

"Are you saying I was ugly before?" She rose an eyebrow. Lampo froze. Before he could even reply, G grabbed his shoulder and moved him away from her so she could stand.

"He means you are as alluring as always." G stated and glared at Lampo. Miya grinned, knowing that Lampo did something wrong before she appeared.

"Awe, you're a flirt as always, G. Even all these years, you can't keep your eyes off of me." She gave him a seducing look.

"W-What! NO!" G stammered. "You're just the same as always. A little girl with no intelligence."

"What did you just say?" Her eyes darkened. They glared at each other.

"Now, now. The two of you shouldn't argue at this wonderful reunion. Now make up." Asari Ugetsu, Miya's favorite person to come to when in conflict, sighed.

"Asari! He's being rude! I am smart! Maybe not as much as him but that's just how genius people like him judge me." Miya said.

Lampo agreed. G glared at the little boy. Miya and Lampo hugged each other in defense.

"Be quiet, you idiots." The oh-so-hot-and-handsome-and-make-girls-pregnant-with-just-a-glare cloud guardian said in a cold tone. Alaude lay his back against a tree with his eyes closed.

"ALAUDE! YOU LOOK AS BEAUTIFUL AS ALWAYS!" Miya shouted, running up to him and temporarily forgetting the three behind her.

"..." G and Lambo snickered in the back. Miya could hear Asari sighed a second time.

"AND YOU'RE SO QUIET AS ALWAYS!" Miya grinned. Alaude didn't seem like he's angry. But oh he is. The look on his face was unemotional. But Miya knew he's annoyed at her for doing the opposite of what he said.

"Don't make me knock you out, shorty." Miya gasped. He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"I am no shorty! Just because you're a few inches taller than me doesn't means I'm small!" Miya complained.

"Hmph." He ignored her and walked away. Miya pouted but yelped in surprise when two hands reached to hug her from behind.

"Giotto!" Miya shouted in happiness. Her lover grinned and lay his chin on her right shoulder.

"You smell as sweet as always, love." Giotto smiled at her. "I can eat you up right now."

Miya twitched as his breath tickled her skin. "You're as charming as always, Giotto." They stood in the comfortable position for a while.

The rest smirked, but they let them be. After all, to those two, a day without each other is already too long.


	3. Chapter 3

"When will I see you again?" Miya questioned her lover, Giotto, who sat next to her. They were in the forest, away from the eyes of the public and those who will question their relationship. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Soon, Miya, we'll see each other in the flesh. I'll be a human soon." Giotto responded and embraced her. "But I'll need your help."

"Anything, Giotto."

"Do you remember the old man that lived close to our mansion in Italy? He's still alive."

"You mean Talbot?! It's been ages, how could he be still alive?" Miya gasped.

He grinned, "He told me that he would still be crafting four hundred years later."

"Well, he never did tell a lie to us before." Miya replied. "Do you need something he crafted?"

"Talbot gave me a stone. At first, I thought it was an ordinary rock until I accidentally burned it with my flame." Giotto explained. "Then, out of nowhere, a strange-looking man appeared."

"A strange man?"

"He wore an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and an metal eye mask. I could tell he was powerful already. He asked for my wish.'"

"He asked for your wish?" Miya was confused.

Giotto nodded, "Apparently Talbot helped him during one of his difficult times. In return, the man gave him the stone and told Talbot to burn it and it'll call him when he needs help."

"But Talbot isn't the kind to ask for help. He likes helping others. Therefore, he gave it to you." Miya guessed.

Giotto smiled in response. "I didn't know what I wish for at that time but the man told me to call for him when I do."

"Are you saying he can help you become human?" Seeing Giotto's nod, Miya continued, "But you just met him once!"

"He has power to make the impossible happen. He proved that to me. I saw it with my own eyes. I know he isn't a human."

"B-But how are you suppose to call him again? Didn't you burn the stone?"

"That's the problem. I don't know how to contact him. All I know is that he is alive."

"Are you telling me to search the whole world for someone who isn't human?" Miya rose an eyebrow at the ridiculous thought.

Giotto grinned and Miya punched his shoulder. "Ouch! Be a bit kinder, love. I don't want to dislocate my shoulder."

"Your acting has improve so much that I would have believe you if I haven't known you so well." Then Miya turned serious. "So I have to find that person?"

"Yes, please find a way to get in contact with him, Miya." Giotto said. "And tell him that my wish is now yours to tell so you can wish for me."

Miya wished she can magically summon that person right now so that she can be with Giotto once and forever. While she can use flames, magic can't be done. _If only Merlin is here. But then again, I don't think magic will turn a ghost back to a human._

Giotto stood and helped her up. He kissed her lips and they stayed there for a while. "When I'm human again, I'll be doing more than this to you." Giotto said. Miya blushed and hid her face in his chest. He chuckled and hugged her once more. "I hope for your safety, Miya. That Mare kid is dangerous."

"Hehe, your worry face is cute." She smiled. "But don't worry, I'll be okay. Tsuna will defeat him."

"You trust him a lot, don't you?" He replied.

"Are you jealous?" Miya smirked. Giotto turned his head away. "Let me see your face! Giotto!" Miya touched his chin and turned his face to her.

"..." Despite being a mafia boss, her lover has many cute faces that she absolutely adore.

Miya grinned and kissed his cheek. "I trust him a lot because he is like you when you were young. He and his guardians reminds me of you, G, and I when we were in the orphanage." Giotto smiled at her.

"Yes, we were quite mischievous."

"We? No, it was only you. G and I were fixing all the pranks you made and apologizing to the elders."

Giotto grinned. "Well you two were both quite stuck-up and annoying that time." He dodged from Miya's super-sharp-and-powerful kick.

"See you soon Giotto. Remember, I love you." Miya smiled. He pecked her cheek.

"I love you too, Miya. " And with that he disappeared. She won't see him for a while but she's confident they will meet and live together in the future.

* * *

Miya didn't know where to start to search that iron hat man. _He should be on Earth though. Of course he should be on Earth. Why did I think that? But where?_ Giotto didn't know his name and only his appearance. _Maybe I should find a rock and see if burning it will make that man appear._ Miya thought in frustration. _Things would have been easier if Talbot had told Giotto more about that man. Talbot? Right! Find Talbot! But how?_

Miya didn't think he moved away from where he used to live four hundred years ago unless some incident happen or he got a new job. _He always love making the impossible happen. I should travel there and check._ She thought. But she should wait until the battle against Millefiore ends.

* * *

"Where were you last night, Miya? I was so worry when you disappeared!" Tsuna said to his best friend.

"Oops, I'm sorry Tsuna. I had cramps so I couldn't wait to get home." Miya said.

"Cramps?" Gokudera asked.

"That one week of every month that women experienced, Gokudera-kun. I thought you know everything." Miya responded.

The boys turned red and changed the topic.

"Miya-chan! I can't believe you said that without caring!" Haru said to her. Her face was red too.

"Well, they should respect our privacy. It's not like they understand what happens in the menstruation cycle." At her words the boys walked faster to escape. "Like do they know the pain we go through? It sucks that nature made us this way where we girls have to suffer while the boys don't. Actually I'm curious if a boy could actually ble-" She couldn't finish since someone put the bazooka above her head and zoooommm she went ten years into the future.

* * *

"I hope you suffer from diabetes!" Miya yelled right before Byakuran's hologram disappeared. "And die a pathe-"

"Miya!" Tsuna stopped her from any more insults.

Miya huffed. "To think that he faked the Funeral Wreaths and make us work much harder."

"Now you all should first go rest. Prepare because the real Funeral Wreaths can find and attack us at any moment." Reborn said. "You all must understand this is for you all to go to the past and have a peaceful future."

"Yeah..." Tsuna agreed but he didn't sound confident.

"Tsuna, believe in yourself." Miya said and hugged her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia Bellamonte

Born: Nov 1st, 16XX

Nationality- Italian

Hometown- Lombardy, Italy

Skills- Acting, Voice Impressions

Flaws- Moody, Recklessly Impulsive

Secret- ?,?,?,?

* * *

Chapter 4

Nothing in the world was better than food. That was her first thought when she climbed down the ladder from the attic. She inhales in the flavorful air as Gabriela cuts the bread for her.

"My lady, have you clean your face and washed your hands?" Gabriela asked, wiping her own hands on her apron around her waist.

"Yes, thank you for cooking this delicious breakfast," Mia replied as she went straight to the table full of food and sat down on the chair that Gabriela pulled out for her. She picked up a piece of sliced cornbread and began eating from a mixed bowl of green beans and bacon. Mia looked at her maid. "Did she sent anything?"

Gabriela shook her head with a slight frown.

Mia continued eating without responding. But her mind was hardly empty. Every day was the same. She wakes up, eats breakfast, knits or read books, eat lunch, knits or read books, eat dinner, and sleeps. It was almost a prison. Her only freedom was having someone to talk to: Gabriela. Gabriela Cardo. A beautiful and successful woman had she not had her own heritage stolen by a man she was hopelessly in loved with. Having no family and nothing left beside the clothes she was wearing, Mia's mother kindly let her worked as a maid for their noble house. Mia and Gabriela became close because of their close age and were often seen playing together in the house's garden. Their close friendship to each other was one of the things Mia valued so much because it not only gave her a friend she never had, but it was also one of the reasons she was still alive. Had it not have been Gabriela, Mia would never had survive the shot on her chest when she was sixteen.

Their friendship never changed. But Mia's family changed. After the decreasing importance of the Mediterranean trade and the rise of trade outside Europe, the Italian economy entered a recession. Agriculture stagnated. Poverty and banditry increased. A plague struck the nation. The Spanish, who had ruled the southern Italy, did not care for the country. As a result, crime rates increased so much. The declining economy and the plague caused hundreds of Italians fleeing the country and into the New World. Mia's family was the same. Her father and her brothers were terrified by the loss and hoped for a better future in the New World. They sold their lands and property and left Mia's mother, sisters, and her by themselves in Italy. They were homeless with nothing to eat and live under. But Mia's mother was determined to give her children a good future, used her good looks and personality to marry a nobleman who had a lot of fortune. The nobleman was kind to Mia and her sisters and loved them as well. He even employed Gabriela to work for them. For a few years, they had peace. But that was gone when her mother passed away because of the plague. Her husband, fearing for Mia and her sisters, ordered them to leave Italy, so they won't get ill as well. He sent them away to a village north of Italy in Austria. Her oldest sister Francesa died along the trip. Only Mia, her other sister Elena, and Gabriela arrived at Austria. They lived quietly there for a few years. Their father in the Italy sent things every few months. But a year later, Elena decided she had enough and left the village, leaving Mia with a note. Mia could still remember what it says.

 _Dear my lovely sister Mia,_

 _It troubles me to leave you here in this village where no one knows of our greatness and power that we had years ago. I wish to return us to that period and I will do so. But to achieve such a dream, I Elena will have to go back to Italy and visit our father. I have plans to accomplish that I cannot say in this certain letter. But I will definitely get back to you and bring you back to the once beautiful land of Italy._

 _With great love,_

 _Elena Bellamonte._

That was a year ago. During the period Elena was away, Mia often was sent letters written by her sister. She talked about her ideas, the work she had done, and the people that she met who could help her. Mia admired her determination and though it similar to their mother's. Unlike Elena, Mia has no big dreams and just wished to quietly live in the village where no one knows about her. This way, there would be no troubles that will come to her. But if her sister does manage to have the power to bring her back and have them live happily, Mia would definitely agree.

But two months Mia did not receive any letters from her sister. She was constantly worried for Elena. What if something bad happened to her?

* * *

"MY LADY! MY LADY! MY LADY!"

Mia woke up with alarm. "Gabriela? What's wrong? Did something bad happen?!" She quickly left her bed and climbed down the ladder onto the floor. But her unlucky feet just had to slip, causing her to gasp.

"My lady!"

"Ouch!" But that wasn't Mia's voice. Instead of falling onto the hard ground, Mia felt herself landing on something soft and smooth like a blanket, animal…or a person.

"OH NO! I'M SO SORRY!" Mia quickly stood up with the help from Gabriela and turned to face the stranger who was rubbing his shoulder from the impact of the fall. Mia's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I should ask you, are you alright?" The man asked gently as he got up from the floor as well.

Gabriela moved towards him with a fabric, "Sir, I deeply apologize for My Lady's action. Will you let me dust your robe?" The man held his hand up as a sign of refusal.

"Don't worry, thank you for your kindness, but it is fine." He responded with a smile.

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness." Mia, with her face returning to normal color, bowed to the man. "My name is Mia Bellamonte. Who may you be and why are you here?"

"My name is Giotto di Vongola. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bellamonte." He smiled warmly at her. "I am here at the request of your sister, Elena Bellamonte."

"What?" Mia was shocked. "Is Elena alright? I haven't heard from her for so long!" She pestered the man with questions about her sister. Gabriela tried to signal her to be respectful but sighed in resignation when she couldn't.

Giotto di Vongola covered his mouth and laughed softly. Mia blushed at her second mistake.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen a nobleman for a long time so I forgot how to act properly." She said to him, keeping her head low.

"Your sister has mentioned some of your quirks, so I kind of expect that."

At the mention of her sister, Mia looked up again. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Elena is fine," Giotto replied with another smile. Mia inwardly thought he was probably a smiling addict. "This is her letter to you." He pulled out a blue envelope from his suit pocket and held it in front of her.

Mia hurriedly took it and opened the envelope. She folded open the letter and read through it.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _IT'S ME, YOUR WONDERFUL SISTER ELENA! I'm sorry for that weird intro but that is because I am so hyped! You're coming back to Italy! I'm so excited to meet you again and we should go on sister dates as much as possible. Tell Gabriela that she will need to cook her amazing pies and bring them with her when you two come back!_

 _Oh yes, before I forget, I asked a man named Giotto di Vongola to bring this letter to you and he will be guiding you back to Italy with some of his friends. He's a kind person and a gentleman. So do not be afraid of him! (I remember your awkwardness around men. You should work on that, cuz there are more men like him coming! I know, so hot and sexy~)_

 _With proudness and love,_

 _Elena *wink*_

Mia's face was pure red at the end of reading the letter. It was not how Elena usually wrote when she was in her right state of mind. But Mia knew it was her sister's handwriting. _I'm not that awkward around men!_

Proving her point, Mia glanced up at Giotto and said in a polite manner, "Thank you for your help in leading the way. Will you like to join us for lunch?"

"No, thank you. My friends and I will be at an inn nearby. Do you think you will be ready tomorrow at 8 in the morning? We will be riding by horse for a few days." Giotto asked.

"Yes, that will be fine." Mia curtsied and Gabriela followed. Giotto bowed and thanked Gabriela for holding the door for him as he left.

The door closed and Mia stood frozen on the floor.

"My lady?" Gabriela asked, tilting her head.

Mia turned to her and went straight to hugging her best friend. "We're going back to Italy!"

Gabriela smiled. "There's a lot we have to do to prepare. Mia, can you help me with the packing and the cleaning? This house needs to be clean and fixed so that we can sell it later. Mia?"

Mia wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was in thoughts. "Gabby…don't you think he was so hot?"

Gabriella giggled. Their lady-and-maid moment turned to a best-friends moment. "Yes, he was!" They both laughed.


End file.
